Estoy perdido
by Miss Murder Kamuss
Summary: La partida de Sasuke le afecto demaciado a Naruto, Pero la llegada del Uchiha al lugar en que trabaja lo ara cambiar y querer confesarsele eso sin que algunos obstaculos intervengan. ¡entren¡ UA YAOI: Naruxsasu, Sasuxnaru y más...


¡ Hola !, bueno quiero presentarles mi nueva creación yaoi espero que les guste y dejen reviews. A las personas que no gustan del yaoi porfavor no lo lean y no posteen please .

Estas son algunas de las parejas que se presentan en este fanfic UA .

-SasuxNaru  
-Naruxgaara  
-Saixnaru  
y más...

Naruto: 20 años  
Sasuke: 20 años  
Sai : 20 años  
Gaara: 19 años

**Estoy perdido.**

capitulo 1

Un rubio de unos veinte años de edad despertaba luego de una larga noche . Se sentó al borde de la cama , tenía una jaqueca enorme que lo aquejaba, no recordaba nada de nada de lo que pudo haber sucedido la noche anterior y lo uno único que sabía era que despertó con Sai en su cama prácticamente desnudo . Cada día se auto-destruía un poco más, ¿será porque lo extraña tanto o por el estrés del trabajo? Quien sabe, pero el si sabia que no era el mismo de hace 4 años atrás .

Dejo una nota al otro joven diciéndole que el lo cubriría si preguntan por el . Decidió ir caminando a su trabajo, el cual no era tan malo; es fotógrafo en una conocida agencia de modelaje y producción en nueva york. En realidad su vida no era tan mala y podría ser mejor si el regresase, pero es imposible.

- Buenos días Naruto-kun – se le acerco una chica de cabello negro azulado – llegas temprano hoy – dice con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

- ¿Que tal hinata? – le saludo con una sonrisa –¡ ah ! En un rato mas te llevare las fotos para que las veas.

La chica sonrío tímidamente como siempre. Ella es así, tímida como una pequeña niña y esta enamoradisima de Naruto pero el nunca lo ah notado.

Se encerró en su oficina, la cual no era muy grande, pero tenía una gran vista a la ciudad ya que se ubicaba en el décimo piso del edificio. Dio un par de vueltas en la silla por diversión mientras se imprimían las fotos, pero de pronto lo invadió el cansancio y el sueño.

Soñaba la ultima vez que lo vio, sus ojos tan fríos pero que lo llevaban a un mundo mas allá, como si hubiera un mundo aparte y diferente al que vivían dentro de ellos.

Una voz femenina lo despertó de su sueño .

- Naruto.

Frente a el estaba su amiga, sakura. Ella desde que volvió a los 16 a la secundaria se había preocupado de él, cuando se enfermaba o cuando estaba triste, etc. ¿ Tal vez era porque no quiere perder a otro amigo ? Pero para ella, el era el chico que le gustaba y un poco también su amigo.

- Naruto ¿Estás bien? – coloca su mano en la frente del rubio.

- Mi cabeza – se quejó.

- Estuviste bebiendo ¿No? -la expresión de su rostro cambio a una expresión muy seria.

No respondió. Era obvio que lo había hecho y mas encima había terminado en la cama con Sai, aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a terminar así .

- Sabes que eso no te hace bien es más te va matando lentamente – lo comenzó a regañar .Ah Naruto no le quedaba otra que escucharla, porque si no lo hacia le podía ir mal - lo único que falta es que te largues a fumar.

El joven escondió una cajetilla pequeña que tenia bajo unos papeles, mientras la chica le servia un baso de agua del bidón que tenía en su oficina .

- ¿Por qué los años arruinan lo que es bueno ? es como ... un romance que luego de 3 o 2 años se aburren y deciden separarse, ¿acaso es la rutina? - se pregunto mientras dejaba el baso y una pastilla

Aun así esperaba una respuesta.

- ... Sakura-chan – sonrió el chico como siempre lo hacia – no te preocupes por mí, ya estoy grande y puedo cuidarme solo – siguió con la misma sonrisa que lo caracterizaba .

La joven de carácter fuerte y retador, no dio mas, la rabia la inundo y lo golpeo con la gruesa carpeta que traía.

- Pues no se que te esta pasando, pero te comportas como si fueras un idiota Naruto Uzumaki – intentó calmarse – Tú no eras así.

Era cierto lo que ella le decía, el no era así, pero no podía responderle eso.

Se levanto, tomo las fotos y se retiro a dejarle las fotos a Hinata. En el camino había recordado que había una importante reunión en el salón que servia para lo mismo.

Algo le causo risa a Naruto. Quizás era el hecho de que en ese salón, en la misma mesa besó a alguien mas, y no se trataba de una chica, si no que del dueño de la agencia vecina; Gaara. Fue dulce, sus labios sabían a canela. Tan solo bastó una mirada y se le abalanzó, como si fuera el un zorro y Gaara su pequeña e indefensa presa.

Sai y Gaara habían sido solo gusto, pero lo que sentía por su mejor amigo era...¿amor? Suspiró al pensar eso. Estaba llevando una vida tan promiscua y un tanto mala para el, volvería a ser el de antes si el llegase.

Llego al salón de reuniones estaban todos, solo faltaba el. Tsunade se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a hablar con un tono muy serio sobre dinero, nuevos clientes, proyectos y un nuevo integrante al equipo.

- Estudio fotografía en Francia...

- Debe ser uno de esos galanes incomprendidos, que tratan de escapar de la monotonía de la sociedad con su arte – dijo la rubia de ojos azules ; ino.

- ¿De que hablas? - Sakura la miró atónita - ¿Desde cuando hablas así?- le preguntó.

- Que te importa – la miro de reojo

Entró un sujeto alto, moreno y espectaculares ojos negros, con una polera, jeans y zapatillas. hizo babear a varias de las chicas que se encontraban en el salón.

Naruto abrió los ojos como plato¿ Acaso estaba soñando?No, era todo real . Sasuke estaba parado frente a muchos de los que lo conocían desde la primaria, como si no hubiera pasado nada hace siete u ocho años atrás .

- Sasuke ...- susurró Naruto, soltando sin querer los papeles que había imprimido y guardado en una carpeta.

El corazón del rubio comenzó a acelerarse, su corazón iba a mil por hora.

No le despegó la mirada en toda la reunión. Estaba tan en blanco que ni siquiera escucho la voz de Tsunade, hasta que termino y todos se habían retirado .

Sasuke era el último en quedar allí junto con Naruto . Recogió todos los papeles que su amigo había dejado caer tras la impresión y los dejo sobre la enorme mesa.

- Veo que me extrañaste – diciéndole suavemente al oído – ahora me doy cuenta que yo también lo hice.

- Hacer que.

Sabía que el también lo había extrañado, pero quería volver a oír su voz .

- Extrañarte...

Suspiró en el oído del joven y se retiro dejándolo completamente helado en el susodicho salón .

Una sonrisa pequeña se asomó en el rostro de Naruto. Quizás ahora su vida podría tener algo de sentido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Nota: espero que les aya gustado, si ustedes desean pudene pedir parejas yaoi para incluirlas en la historia .**

Bye cuidense

Dejen reviews


End file.
